Myron
For information on this character in the cartoon, see Myron (cartoon). Myron is a character in the Wayside School books. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Myron is a thoughtful and kind student who often looks out for his classmates. He was formerly the class president of Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance In the books, Myron is stated to have big ears. ("Myron") Other than this, no physical descriptions of Myron's appearance are given, but most illustrations depict him with a bow tie. Personality In the books, Myron is someone who cares deeply towards the concern of others. The chapter "Myron" describes him as a good listener, and the same chapter shows him disappointed with how simple the role of class president is, as he wishes to be able to do more with his life. Later, he ends up helping Dana when her pet dog, Pugsy, is run over by a car, even though it takes the rest of his day, and ultimately costs him the class presidency, simply because he feels that's what being class president is all about. He likes to provide assurance to others in desperate times, even if he isn't sure if it's true. In "Mr. Gorf," Myron tries to keep the rest of the kids safe by having them stay quiet in fear of Mr. Gorf. However, as hours pass without him showing up, Myron eventually gives in to having fun, even though it ultimately puts him in trouble. Myron seems to be analytical of the world around him, as shown in "Freedom," when he realizes how little freedom he has when observing Oddly. He worries that he is trapped in a cage, and wishes to be more free, regardless of what it'll cost. Upon making a deal with the men with the attaché case, he gets his freedom in exchange for his safety, and uses it to live life more freely. In "Mr. Gorf," it is mentioned he has never been in trouble his entire life, which implies that either his freedom allows him to avoid trouble, or that he is very well-behaved. The books provide instances of both behaviors from Myron, so it is difficult to tell if it is one, the other, or a mixture of the two. Relationships Dameon Dameon is one of Myron's best friends, as seen first in "Recess," when he abandons a game of freeze tag to play basketball with Myron instead. In "Kathy and D.J.," the two work together to cheer up D.J., but D.J. prefers to be alone at that time. In "Love and a Dead Rat," Myron eats lunch with Dameon and tries to explain that he doesn't have to put a dead rat in Mrs. Jewls's desk, but Dameon becomes critical of him, trying to hide the fact he has a crush on Mrs. Jewls. In "Explanation," Kathy greets Myron and Dameon at about the same time, implying they may have been standing nearby. D.J. D.J. is one of Myron's best friends, as seen throughout the books, first in "Kathy and D.J.," when Myron tries to comfort him when he's feeling upset. In "Love and a Dead Rat," he eats lunch with D.J., and works with him to explain to Dameon that he doesn't have to put a dead rat in Mrs. Jewls's desk. The two aren't seen interacting otherwise, but D.J. doesn't appear frequently in the books. Dana 's dog. ("Myron," 1985)]]While Myron and Dana aren't seen interacting frequently, in "Myron," it seems that Myron respects Dana, as in this chapter, Myron helps Dana out when her dog, Pugsy, is run over by a car. Myron comforts Dana throughout the chapter, trying to make sure everything will be okay, even if he isn't sure. The two have rarely been seen interacting otherwise. Appearances For a list of every chapter and episode Myron is seen in, see here. Trivia *Alongside Todd, Maurecia, and Dana, he was promoted to a main character in the cartoon. Gallery See a gallery for Myron here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters